El Secreto Amor de un Guerrero Saiyajin
by Catone Tolstoi
Summary: La reflexión de un saiyajin sobre los sentimientos que posee por la humana con la que se casó. Vegebul. Monólogo.


El Secreto Amor de un Guerrero Saiyajin

Eran las tres de la mañana según el reloj que yacía sobre la mesita de noche de nuestra habitación. No podía dormir, el insomnio no me permitía conciliar el sueño.

Los últimos acontecimientos no paraban de surcar mis pensamientos e impedían que descansara después de todo el ajetreo de los días recientes.

Llevaba rato mirando el techo de la recámara y me giré para mirar a mi esposa. Bulma dormía plácidamente como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Observé su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas. Después de haber hecho el amor con ella, me tomó la mano y cerró sus ojos con gran sueño, pero antes me dijo unas palabras: "Te amo, Vegeta. No te vuelvas a ir nunca."

Sabía a qué se refería. Me dijo lo mucho que le dolió mi muerte en la lucha con Majin Buu, y el gozo que tuvo al saber que había sido revivido con las esferas del dragón.

No obstante, ella no sabía la verdad de las cosas: yo no fui asesinado por el enemigo, YO ME SACRIFIQUÉ para salvar a mi familia.

Aún estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo.

Yo, el príncipe de los guerreros sayajin, luchando para salvar a una terrícola y a un niño mestizo sayajin que lleva mi sangre.

Hacía tan sólo unos momentos atrás permití que Babidi me usara para sus planes malévolos porque deseaba volver a ser un guerrero frío y cruel que no le importa nadie ni nada y después estaba muriendo porque deseaba proteger a mi hijo de una posible muerte a manos de Majin Buu.

Reconozco que fallé. Otra herida más a mi orgullo. Majin Buu vivió e hizo de las suyas, pero al final Kakarotto resultó, como siempre, el que venció a los malos.

¿Malos? Eso era exactamente lo que no me dejaba dormir. Aún me preguntaba si era verdad eso de que pertenezco a los "buenos" ahora.

Cansado de no hacer nada, me levanté silenciosamente para no llamar la atención de Bulma y me dirigí a la ventana. Corrí la cortina y fijé mi mirada en las estrellas que se veían como puntos lejanos en el cielo oscuro.

Pensé en mi vida y en todos los cambios que se han dado durante ella. Recordé mis años de infancia y juventud cuando aún existía mi planeta.

En aquellos días sólo pensaba en matar seres de otros planetas y vender sus tierras. Me gustaba hacer eso; me satisfacía ver la sangre de las victimas brotando de sus cuerpos y ver cómo agonizaban; suplicando que no les dejara con vida.

Ahora, mi vida se había vuelto tranquila y relajada. Todo lo que nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir.

Como le dije a Kakarotto mientras peleábamos, sin darme cuenta me comenzó a gustar la vida en la tierra, tanto de los terrícolas como del resto de seres vivos que habitan este planeta.

Desvié mi atención de las estrellas y me concentré en Bulma, muy relajada sin notar que no estaba en la cama con ella.

No necesitaba cuestionar mis sentimientos. Hacía mucho tiempo que me había percatado de esto, aunque odio demostrarlo ante todos, incluso con ella.

Ya era consciente de que amo a esa mujer de cabellera azul, igual que al hijo que nació de nuestra relación.

¿Amor? Pues sí, es verdad. Una tontería, pero verdadera.

Amaba a Bulma, aunque aún detesto reconocerlo.

A veces creo que eso es lo que los humanos llaman "estar enamorado".

De allí uno de mis motivos para caer bajo y permitir que Babidi usara mi cuerpo y voluntad propia. En mi interior deseaba acabar con todos los sentimientos "bondadosos" que nacieron en mi corazón.

¡Cuánto anhelaba volver a ser malo! ¡Volver a matar! ¡Volver a pelear sin importarme la vida de mi contrincante!

Creí que podría al menos regresar a mis viejos hábitos. Olvidar al ser en el que me convertí con el paso de los años.

Intenté…sí, lo intenté…olvidar lo que siento por mi familia.

Nuevamente…fallé…

En el instante en que vi a mi hijo, frente a mis ojos, en medio de la batalla con Majin Buu, comprendí que no podía dejarlo morir allí.

Ese pequeño niño era mi hijo. Lo vi crecer durante los últimos años y él me apreciaba mucho.

Vino a mi mente aquel joven Trunks que resultó ser ese mismo niño proveniente del futuro. Al verlo sentí orgullo, pero a la vez me molestaba lo agradable que era Trunks con todos.

Hasta que lo vi morir. Cuando fue atacado por Cell y su cuerpo quedó inerte, hubo un dolor y una ira inexplicable en mi corazón. No lo podía soportar.

Y volví a sentir eso cuando supuse que Trunks moriría en el tiempo presente en manos de Buu, igual que Bulma.

Por eso, no dudé en sacrificar mi vida por salvarlos.

Ciertamente no creí que los volvería a ver. Era ilógico que yo reviviera después de las cosas terribles que hice; después de haber acabado con las vidas de las personas en el torneo de artes marciales.

Pero…yo no lo podía creer…

Cuando pedimos que resucitaran a todos los que murieron después de ese torneo con excepción de los malos, jamás hubiera pensado que yo sería uno de los revividos.

Las esferas del dragón no me consideran un ser maligno como lo fui anteriormente.

Regresé a la cama y volví a acostarme al lado de mi compañera. Me coloqué de lado y miré detenidamente sus facciones.

Armoniosa y bella. Lucía más joven de la edad que en realidad tenía. Si soy sincero, me gustaba mucho su físico de la misma manera que su personalidad.

Tuve un impulso, ya familiar en mí, de besarla. Disfrutaba mucho tocar sus labios con mi boca. Pero lo único que opté por hacer fue tocar su boca con la yema de mi dedo de forma suave y casi imperceptible.

Cuando volvimos a nuestra casa después de todo lo acontecido con Majin Buu, me abrazó en la habitación y me besó en todas partes. Me dijo cuánto lloró al enterarse de mi muerte y que estaba muy triste por la posibilidad de no volverme a ver.

Yo no respondí, pero admito que sentía lo mismo.

Hicimos el amor y ella estaba muy emocionada, casi como cuando lo hicimos por primera vez hacía ya muchos años. Parecía una niña contenta por estar con su novio.

Volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos y de sus ojos azules brotaron unas lágrimas de alegría con un dejo de tristeza.

-"No te vayas de nuevo. Trunks y yo te queremos mucho".

Habló acurrucada en mi pecho y yo, en respuesta, sólo jugueteé un poco con su cabello.

Mi orgullo no desaparecería jamás; lo he dejado atrás muchas veces, pero nunca lo perdería.

Ese orgullo era el que me impedía decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

Para un guerrero de clase alta como yo resultaba muy complicado reconocer que el amor puede existir para alguien como yo. Pero la realidad es que sí existe.

Y la amo más de lo que ella misma piensa.

No planeo decírselo, pero tampoco lo negaré. Me preocupo por ella y por nuestro hijo.

Espero algún día, al menos ella, sepa que, si estoy aquí con vida a pesar de mis maldades, es por ella.

FIN

_**¡Cuánto tiempo! Al fin se me hizo escribir de nuevo con mi pareja favorita de DB. Fue una inspiración repentina que tuve tras ver unos vídeos sobre el momento cuando Vegeta muere en la saga de Buu. Siempre me gusta mucho escribir sobre este personaje, aunque es bastante complicado meterse a la mente de este saiyajin, jajaja. Espero les guste. Saludos a todos los lectores.**_


End file.
